FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to baseball bats and more particularly an aluminum baseball bat and end cap which has a full length barrel and a diameter greater than 25/8 inches in which the barrel is straight at its outer end rather than using a normally provided step down or end form currently being used which enables a 25/8 inch end cap to be used. In addition to the full barrel which includes a straight barrel or straight tube, a 23/4 inch end cap is installed in the end of the straight barrel or tube by telescoping a reduced diameter sleeve into the barrel with the sleeve having a ridge which locks into a groove in the inside of the barrel. This construction is incorporated into all barrel diameters in excess of 25/8 inches up to and including 23/4 inch diameter. This structure, in effect, lengthens the barrel bed and thus enhances the acceptable hitting area. The extended barrel length produced by the straight barrel or tube enhances the acceptable hitting zone by adding a flexible zone or trampoline effect with the end cap still providing the tube the necessary strength to withstand impact which was previously accommodated by the use of the crimped step down which was used for strength purposes.